1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pyrotechnical actuator comprising a cylindrical housing which encloses a hollow chamber in which a piston is movably supported. The piston can be moved from an initial position, the rest position, into an end position by a gas quantity released by igniting a detonator arranged in the hollow chamber. The piston rod initiates an action when its piston travels to its end position or when positioned in the end position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pyrotechnical actuators serve for triggering airbags, seat belt tightening devices, rollbars and the like. A pyrotechnical actuator of the aforementioned kind is disclosed in the German patent application 199 22 674 A1. The actuator in this prior art device is comprised of a complex rotary part into which the retainer, the detonator, as well as the piston must be introduced in a complex assembling process.